In the field of firearms, handguards are ubiquitous and ever changing. Originally, handguards were used to provide something to grasp while firing the weapon. The handguard provided a comfortable grip and protected the user's hands from the heat of the barrel. Over the years, methods of attachment of handguards and additions to the handguard have been developed to prevent adverse effect to accuracy and provide attachment points for accessories. Free floating handguards have been found to provide firearms with the best accuracy by eliminating flexing or warping of the barrel. The problems faced by a free floating handguard are maintaining sufficient rigidity and strength. Attachment points for accessories are a separate consideration with the problem of alignment added to rigidity and strength.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved handguard for a firearm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rigid and strong free floating handguard.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a free floating handguard having accessory attachment points which can be aligned with the firearm.